


Lovesong

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Consensual, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Smut, So. Much. Kissing., They're both so soft oh my heart, Tormund is a Softie, Tormund takes care of Jon, feelings with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: Tired?" His hand brushes away a few unruly curls from Jon's face."A bit. Mostly cold," Jon murmurs. He brushes Jon's cheek, noting that it is indeed a bit cool."Want some tea?" Tormund still plays with Jon's locks and puts a loose strand behind his ear.“No, just you.”It's a late winter evening and Tormund makes it his mission to help his boyfriend relax.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Black Orchid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491212
Comments: 27
Kudos: 137





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Rust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/gifts).



> This fic is a christmas gift to Miss_Rust aka joongeelovesGD on tumblr.
> 
> Guest beta by TheQueenBee this time :) thanks for help!  
> Art by me
> 
> Feel free to join out new jonmund discord server! https://discord.gg/NAC8uVV

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am home again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
_You make me feel like I am whole again_

* * *

Tormund groans when yet another notification comes up in the system. He's been working on network maintenance well into the evening. On a Saturday. His only mercy is the fact that he's at home, working on his laptop. But he's been working on it for hours. Sure, there are other people who can work on it to fix it, but he really doesn't like leaving something unfinished. With a sigh, he takes off his computer glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. He needs some break, if only for a few minutes.

"You finished?"

Tormund looks up towards the sofa. His boyfriend has been so quiet, he forgot he is even present. Jon's curled up under a blanket, and reading a book with Ghost sleeping next to him on the floor. Tormund smiles softly at the sight. Jon had a morning shift today, and working as a barista during the holiday season isn't easy. Especially with -20°C and snowing like mad outside.

“Not really, but I do need a break,” he says sighing again and rubbing his eyes.

"Headache?" concern in Jon's voice makes him smile again.

"No, just tired," Tormund brushes his hair and ties it up into a loose ponytail.

"Come here, I'm cold," Jon murmurs quietly while putting his book aside on a coffee table.

Tormund gazes at his man, Jon looks so soft with his hair in a messy bun and wearing an oversized sweater.

How can he say no to that?

Tormund gets up slowly and groans when he stretches his back and feels some joints crack.

He looks towards Jon who scoots aside to make some space for him. Tormund makes himself comfortable, and the brunette instantly curls into his chest making him chuckle. Tormund inhales Jon's scent, spruce and coffee beans, and exhales with a content sigh.

"Tired?" His hand brushes away a few unruly curls from Jon's face.

"A bit. Mostly cold," Jon murmurs. He brushes Jon's cheek, noting that it is indeed a bit cool.

"Want some tea?" Tormund still plays with Jon's locks and puts a loose strand behind his ear.

“No, just you.”

Tormund can feel his heart swell with affection. He nudges Jon chin with his fingers and the smaller man looks at him pleadingly. Not being able to refuse his man, he nudges Jon's chin delicately before laying a small, chaste kiss on Jon's lips. The brunette sighs contently and kisses him back just as soft.

Jon turns a bit so that he can lay on his chest. Tormund gives him a small smile, a few curly strands escaping from his bun and framing his face now. He looks so very soft and lovable like this. Jon reaches and pecks his lip again.

"You're so warm," the man sighs against his skin before laying a kiss on his throat. Then another on the side of his neck before capturing his mouth again.

He can't help but moan against Jon's plush lips as his gut slowly fills with a pleasant heat. Work unimportant and forgotten, his focus is fully on his boyfriend now.

 _"Tormund,"_ Jon's voice is hoarse when he moans his name. A deep fondness seeps into his bones at the sight of Jon slowly opening his eyes, dark and filled with want. But not the wild and desperate kind. No, Jon's eyes are warm and soft.

With a gentle smile, Tormund cups Jon's chin and brushes his thumb over the man's lip. He watches it tremble underneath his touch before parting and letting out a soft gasp. The brunette looks at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“What do you need, sweet one?” he murmurs quietly, he can see Jon's knuckles tighten on his t-shirt.

"You. Only need you, my love," Jon mutters against his finger before kissing it gently.

Tormund's heart fills with such warmth and emotions that he feels like he's about to choke. It delights him to see Jon so comfortable. "Want me to please you? Make you feel good?" he asks with a smile while playing with the long, black locks.

"You don't have to-" Jon starts but Tormund silences him with a kiss. He can feel his boyfriend smile against his lips.

"What if I want to?" he murmurs and Jon chuckles softly. He'd do anything for his man.

Jon moves his hands up from where they were gripping his t-shirt tightly, to weave them into his hair. "Not gonna stop you, love," he finally says, eyes so warm.

Tormund grabs him carefully and flips the two them around so that he's on top. "Today you just lay here and let me do all the work," he announces and Jon looks at him surprised.

"That sounds quite unfair," the brunette finally utters quietly and Tormund laughs joyfully.

"Jon, baby. Nothing's better than pleasing you, my sweet little thing _._ You've had a long and stressful day. Let me?"

His boyfriend widens his eyes at his words and they're full of wonder and awe. His heart skips a beat at the raw adoration he can see in Jon's gaze.

"You're too good for me," Jon finally chokes, his voice hoarse with wonder. "Yes, please," he finally adds and Tormund beams.

Carefully, Tormund gets off the bed and pulls Jon's sweater off him, followed by his t-shirt.

"You look amazing," he says, stroking one of the nipples with his thumb. He smiles when Jon gasps quietly and makes himself more comfortable on the sofa.

The look in Jon's eyes is intense but not desperate like he’s used to. Tormund loves to see his boyfriend wild, greedy and feisty. But he's equally happy to see Jon just... so comfortable and soft. Patient eyes warm with emotions. Tormund bends over and captures Jon's mouth in one more kiss, tugging on his piercing playfully.

“Wait a moment?"

"Sure thing," Jon's gives him a tired smile. He gets up and goes to their bedroom to fetch some lube. He'll need plenty. When Tormund walks back he can't help but chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend stretching on the couch.

"You look like a cat."

"Thought I was a crow?” a small pout finds its way onto Jon's lips.

Tormund just snickers at that.

"Off with these," he says, tugging on Jon's sweatpants and the smaller man helps by raising his hips up. His underwear soon follows leaving him bare

"What about you?"

"Shh… today is about you, my sweet," Tormund murmurs, brushing his hand over Jon's abdomen. He watches the smaller man shudder with anticipation and smiles fondly.

Carefully, Tormund lays down beside Jon, glad their couch is big. The brunette instantly curls into him and gathers his face in his hands only to kiss him.

Tormund smiles into it. He loves how comfortable Jon is with him, how his daily worries disappear along with the frown lines. The brunette is very relaxed and he delights in having his boyfriend trust him like that.

The kiss ends but Tormund moves his lips lower, kissing Jon's throat. Then he follows to the collarbone, having Jon whimper quietly and roll his head back.

"You're so good, my sweet thing," Tormund murmurs between sucking on the soft skin. Jon whimpers quietly and his hands wrap around his neck.

With a smile, he goes lower and traces Jon's nipple with his tongue. Fingers tighten in his hair in silent approval and Jon moans. Tormund goes lover and traces his chest, then abs while, watching Jon intently.

“Tor, _ah_ -”

“Sh sh sh... Just relax,” Tormund breathes, before laying a lingering kiss on the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh.

Jon lets go of his head and exhales softly. "You're so good," the man pants and Tormund grins at him.

His mouth goes higher and Jon enthusiastically spreads his legs. "That's it, little crow, let me please you," Tormund whispers before taking Jon's pretty cock, already semi-hard, into his mouth.

" _Tormund."_

If there is anything that feels amazing, it's the feeling of your boyfriend's cock growing fully hard in your mouth.

A sudden pride fills him. Pride that he can make the man feels so good. Tormund looks up and sees that Jon has his eyes screwed shut and is biting his lip. Looking all but lost in pleasure. Tormund absolutely delights in it.

Sure, he is undeniably turned on, his own cock is aching. But Tormund takes such great pleasure from pleasing his man, that thinking about his own desire just isn't on his priority list.

He starts sucking, earning a soft gasp and a small jerk from his boyfriend. Tormund just grins, noting Jon's fully hard now and leaking. Slowly, Tormund starts to bob his head, loving all the small gasps and whimpers falling from Jon's pouty lips. Normally he loves Jon being wild and vocal, but the quiet moans falling from the man's lips prove just how relaxed he is. Just how Tormund wants him to be.

"Gods… I love your touch…" Jon whispers, breathless. Tormund lets go of Jon's cock but instead pumps him with firm movements of his wrist.

"What a coincidence, I love touching you," he chuckles and can see a smile spread on the tired face of his man. His mouth wraps around Jon again but this time Tormund goes deeper, humming and moaning around the swollen length.

"Yes, Tormund _ah_ ,"

A litany of sobs and moans falls from Jon's mouth and Tormund beams. He loves to see Jon in so much pleasure.

Tormund moves his hands to massage Jon’s trembling thighs delicately, trying to help him relax. He sucks and licks the man’s length slowly, without any hurry. He doesn’t want Jon to work himself up but to unwind.

"Let go, love, cum for me," he says and sucks stronger, loving how the length twitches and leaks in his mouth

"Tor, I, I-," Jon sobs, his muscles tensing and back arching.

Tormund hums, fondling Jon's full balls. That's what finally makes the man topple over the edge. With a deep moan, Job cries out and spills hotly into his mouth.

Small tremors go through his man and Tormund grins, splaying his hands on Jon's abdomen. He smiles and brushes the twitching muscles gently, waiting for Jon to relax.

"Look at you," a quiet murmur comes from him. Tormund lays tender kisses over Jon's abdomen and chest, before capturing Jon's lips. The man hums pleasantly and tugs on his t-shirt. Tormund laughs. "What do you need, Jon?" he brushes over Jon's cheek and the smile that his boyfriend gives him could melt ice.

"You. Always need you. Make love to me?"

Tormund feels the surge of feelings about to choke him.

How can one man make him feel so alive? So weak and so strong all at once. Gently, Tormund cups Jon's face and brings their foreheads together. The strength of his emotions rendering him speechless.

Finally, he takes off his t-shirt and sweatpants, smiling at how Jon's heavy-lidded eyes follow his every move. He climbs on the sofa again and reaches for the lube bottle. Jon looks so cosy and content like that. Emotions are about to surge in him again and Tormund lowers himself to brush over Jon's milky thighs. Without a word, Jon spreads his legs and Tormund slides a pillow underneath his lower back.

"Comfortable?"

"Always, love."

He considers reaching for lube to slicken his fingers but remembers that there is no hurry. So with a smile, Tormund lowers himself and runs his tongue over Jon's entrance. His boyfriend gasps softly and Tormund reaches for his legs, putting them on his shoulders. "Just relax, I'm here," he breathes, reminding Jon that today he's to be passive. Something his little boyfriend definitely is not used to.

He laps and licks, feeling Jon's muscles relax under his hands. "Just like this, let me take care of you, my sweet." Jon sobs quietly and exhales contently.

"I don't deserve you, Tor," he hears Jon murmur into his arms and chuckles. "Nonsense. I just love to please you, my little crow."

"And I, you"

"I know, but not today," Tormund says softly before sucking on Jon's hole and making the man keen.

He continues to eat Jon out in comfortable silence. It's interrupted only by Jon's panting and soft whimpers.

Tormund could do it for hours but at one point Jon jerks a bit. He props himself on his elbows to look at Jon with a small grin.

Jon has a relaxed expression, dark eyes heavy-lidded, and he's breathing a bit heavily. Tormund's delighted to see that the man's cock has filled again and now lays heavy against his boyfriend's belly. What a sight he is.

Swiftly, he reaches for the lube bottle and slickens his fingers before reaching between Jon's thighs, massaging around his entrance.

Jon's been watching him, but relaxes again, his head rolling back on the cushion. Gently, Tormund presses in and observes his boyfriend's face for any discomfort. But Jon has his eyes closed and there is a soft smile on his lips. Tormund can't help but smile at how relaxed Jon is. He goes on probing gently, stretching slowly, before adding a second finger. Jon lets out a small gasp and Tormund beams.

"Shh... there you are, I've got you."

Jon's whimpering softly now, his hands going into Tormund's hair. He works slowly, adding more lube than usual but he wants his man to have absolute comfort today. After some time, Tormund adds a third finger and this time Jon moans lowly and shudders. Gently he curls his fingers and a jerk goes through his entire body when he brushes over Jon's prostate. An unbidden moan leaves Jon's lips and Tormund loves the sound. His hand leave Jon's thigh and moves to his own erection, palming himself with a low groan.

"Please?"

Tormund looks up and Jon's looking back at him, eyes warm but filled with anticipation. So he removes his fingers gently and Jon shudders at the loss. The man goes slack on the couch, expecting him to top him. But today Tormund has different plans.

As gently as he can, Tormund slides his hands underneath Jon and picks the surprised man up. He seats himself and moves the smaller man onto his lap, before planting a soft kiss on Jon's lips. The brunette moans into it and when they part the two grin at each other. Carefully, he turns Jon in his lap and the other man, starting to get his idea, raises himself a bit so that Tormund can slip his cock into Jon's tight entrance.

The man lowers himself slowly, letting out a long moan and Tormund can't help but groan at the heat enveloping his length.

Jon bottoms out slowly and is about to move when Tormund stills his movement. His hand move to hold Jon and he presses his boyfriend back to his chest. The man moans lowly, then presses the back of his head into his shoulder.

"Tormund _ah-"_

"I've got you, my love," he murmurs into Jon's neck and lays a soft lingering kiss there. Tormund moves his hand to grasp Jon's thigh and slowly starts to rock him on his lap.

Jon seems to be absolutely delighted with it, arching and capturing his mouth in a gentle, yet deep kiss. Since he has no issue holding Jon up with one hand, his other brushes delicately over Jon's nipples. It gets a quiet whimper from the man. They part and Jon rests his head on the crook of his neck and lets him rock him gently.

Tormund loves how well they understand each other. He doesn't need to ask Jon to know that his man doesn't need him rough today. Jon's so beautiful like this, burying his flushed face against his shoulder and panting as he rocks him on his cock.

"So good… You're so good," the brunette whimpers and cries out when Tormund hits his prostate. "Tor," Jon sobs, face flushed and eyes closed in pleasure.

Tormund's throat constricts and he surges to kiss his lover, before running his fingers in Jon's thick, black curls. "Jon," he whispers into the plush lips. The hand holding Jon goes lower and he grips the man's swollen erection.

It only earns him more panting and moaning. Tormund tries to angle his thrusts just right and has Jon whimpering his name like a mantra. Suddenly, he can feel Jon spasm and arch his back with a half-choked cry as the brunette topples over the edge.

Tormund rocks Jon gently through it, holding the man tight to his chest and laying small kisses on his face and neck.

"Are you here with me, my little crow?" Tormund chuckles softly at Jon's pretty, blissed expression.

"Mhm," is all Jon can muster and Tormund smiles fondly. It only takes him a few more deep thrusts to finish with a loud moan muted by Jon's kiss on his lips. They both pant heavily with loopy smiles on their faces.

Tormund pulls out slowly and Jon instantly turns in his lap, only to face him and curl affectionately into his chest."Elsker deg," comes a soft whisper against his shoulder and Tormund chokes on a sob.

Two small words render him absolutely weak.

"Elsker deg også, skatten min," he croaks into Jon's hair, all but cradling him now. Raw love and affection burn in his heart like a bright flame.

He gets up slowly, holding the smaller man and Jon purrs contently into the meat of his shoulder. He takes him to the bathroom and gently sits him on the rim of their corner tub.

"I don't deserve you," Jon says quietly, looking at him with those big, dark eyes.

It makes him huff. He says that too much. He picks Jon up again and as carefully as he can, Tormund puts him in hot water before sliding in next to him.

"You don't have to deserve anyone. I love you and it brings me so much joy to see you happy," Tormund states simply. He thinks there may be some tears in Jon's eyes so he just kisses his temple. With some cloth, he cleans the mess from his boyfriend and looks down at him fondly. 

"Are you still cold?" There is humour in his voice and Jon looks at him confused till realisation hits him and he snorts. "Definitely not."

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much.
> 
> Plesase consider leaving a comment if you liked it 🥰


End file.
